Abuela
by sonrais777
Summary: Chloe odiaba que le recordasen que iba a ser abuela, pero tal vez... llegue a cambiar de opinión.


**Hola a todos! Como veo que por aquí andan algunos algo… ¿cómo decirlos? Depresivos. He aquí un one-shot que he estado pensando por largo tiempo pero que hasta ahora he podido finalizar. Lo que hace el estar en cama, aunque ahora que quiero algo fresquito no puedo… ¡Me muero de calor! Estúpida enfermedad. Pero bueno, aunque no digan que es canon esta pareja en mi mundo SÍ LO ES! Agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan geniales personajes y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Abuela.

Capítulo único.

Chloe Bourgeois-Kurtzberg quería gritar, y es que estaba furiosa con su hijo mayor, no, furiosa era poco, era la personificación de las furias antiguas que presagiaban el caos y el dolor. Y es que ¿cómo se le ocurrió hacerla abuela tan pronto?

Era la primera del grupo que ya era abuela, los hijos de Marinette y Alya habían tenido la prudencia de esperar más tiempo. Pero su hijo no. Desde que su hijo les dio la noticia a ella y a su marido de que serían abuelos, cada vez que alguien le llamaba abuela quería sacarle los ojos a esa persona. ¡Ella no parecía una abuela! Su largo cabello rubio aún era brillante y hermoso, de figura armoniosa y tan bella y elegante como ninguna otra. Aunque claro que tenía un mechón de canas que combinaba con su color de cabello pero que buscaría desaparecer con un buen tinte y unas leves arrugas en los ojos, pero eso no quería decir que era vieja. Y eso lo demostraba cada noche con su marido, oh sí, esa era la mejor prueba.

Pero detestaba cuando le decían abuela, Alya se burlaba de ella a más no poder.

-Chloe. Quita esa cara, asustarás a tu hijo.

Nathaniel que estaba a lado suyo le sonrió. El artista también como a todos se le veía el paso de los años y para Chloe seguía siendo el hombre más condenadamente atractivo del mundo y dueño de su corazón. Estaba en buena forma, se había dejado crecer más el cabello en donde se veían algunos hilos plateados dejándolo en una coleta caída hasta un palmo en su espalda, una barba de candado en el que las canas ya se posaban, y sus ojos mostraban una serenidad y experiencia ganada con los años.

-Lo siento. Pensaba en otra cosa.

-¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres?

-Como unas tres veces esta mañana. Pero sabes que me gusta escucharlo.

-Te ves hermosa mi musa.- el dulce beso en los labios alivió su mal humor... temporalmente.

-¡Ya llegaron!- anunció Amber, la hija menor del matrimonio.

Amber trabajaba como modelo de la firma Agreste como de vez en cuando modelo artística. A Nathaniel casi le da un infarto cuando su dulce princesita posó desnuda para miles de personas, bueno, no exactamente desnuda, tenía una capa de pintura encima desde la cabeza a los pies. De cabello rubio recortado en capas a media espalda, ojos azules de mirada soñadora, piel tan blanca y lechosa que era la envidia de muchos y unos finos labios de melocotón, era la belleza personificada y estaba tras su amor de la infancia Hugo Agreste, actual vice-presidente y futuro dueño de la compañía, no importando que este le llevara varios años encima.

Chloe al voltear a ver la entrada del hotel, en efecto, allí estaba lo que le recordaba que ya era una vieja, su hijo mayor, que era una copia de su padre cuando estaba joven, vestido de un traje beige con camisa blanca y corbata roja con el cabello peinado hacia atrás, su hijo era total elegancia, tal y como su madre. A lado de él estaba su esposa que llevaba de la mano, pareciera como si su hijo temiera que algo le pasara, y esta tenía un enorme vientre de casi nueve meses.

-Hola, lamentamos la tardanza.- se disculpó Cedric que besó la mejilla de su madre.

-Fue mi culpa. Lo siento mucho.- se disculpó apenada Lys que se acomodaba el suéter beige que hacía juego con el vestido de maternidad rosa y blanco que tenía.

-¡No te preocupes por eso!- Amber de inmediato se pegó al vientre de su cuñada.- ¿Y cómo está este pequeño angelito? ¿Cuándo se dignará a que le conozcamos?

-El doctor dice que dentro de unas semanas y aléjate de mi esposa.- respondió Cedric de mala gana, pero Chloe sabía que su hija estaba ansiosa como su padre de conocer al futuro miembro de la familia. Nathaniel de inmediato sonrió a la pareja.

-Bueno, vamos a almorzar, hay mucho que contarnos entre todos.

Los empleados del hotel eran como una familia, y al igual que los miembros de la familia Bourgeois-Kurtzberg estaban demasiado emocionados por el futuro nuevo agregado, incluso cuando llegaban de visita no le quitaban la vista de encima a su nuera por miedo a que algo le pasara.

-Y si vieras el grito que dio papá cuando se enteró, ¡qué vergüenza!- se quejó Amber y Nathaniel tosió a lo bajo.

-Bueno, no todos los días te dicen que tu hija estará en una exposición… así.

-O sea que yo esté pintada por todo el…

-¡Podemos cambiar de tema! ¡Estamos comiendo!- se quejó Cedric antes de que su padre lo hiciera.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas con el bebé? ¿Ya decidieron un nombre?- preguntó Chloe al fin participando activamente en la conversación.

-Pues sí, la verdad es que el nombre ya está decidido y queremos agradecértelo a ti mamá, de las sugerencias que hiciste al fin formamos uno.

-¿De mis sugerencias? ¿Pero cuál…?

-¡Ufff!- todos voltearon a ver a la futura madre.

-¿Lys? ¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada, es solo que me dio una fuerte patada.

-Awww, ha de saber que hablamos de él.- dijo Amber enternecida.

-Puede ser… ¡Oh! E-Está algo fuerte…- Chloe la vio fijamente y se levantó de la mesa.

-Vamos al hospital, ahora.- la orden fue clara y al parecer nadie quiso rebatir su decisión ante la dura mirada que mostró a cada uno.

De allí apenas llegando al hospital la fuente se rompió, y horas después estaban esperando a que todo terminara, había demasiada gente que había venido apenas se dio la noticia, desde la familia y amigos. ¡Dios! Era desesperante ver a un Claude neurótico cada vez que salía el doctor. Suspiró y notó como su marido se sentó a su lado.

-Esto me recuerda cuando nació Cedric. Lo supiste por eso, ¿no es verdad?

-Cedric me dio unas buenas patadas antes de nacer, y es que el cordón se le estaba enredando, me asusté mucho esa vez...

-¿Quién diría que pasaríamos por lo mismo? Pero esta vez su abuelita supo cómo actuar.- Chloe lo miró fulminándolo en el acto.

-Dime abuelita una vez más y te irás a dormir a tu estudio por todo un mes.- Nathaniel solo rió nervioso, sabía que cumpliría la amenaza, pero todos se quedaron callados cuando el llanto de un bebé inundó el lugar.

Y allí estaba, viendo tras el cristal al bebé que estaba en la zona de cuneros. Todo había salido bien tanto para el bebé como para la madre.

-¿Quiere ver a su nieto?- Chloe apretó los dientes deseando gritarle a esa enfermera pero se aguantó. Todos estaban viendo a la madre y ella había sido la primera en llegar.

Cuando se puso ese horrible traje y se acercó al cunero le vio, una niña, una preciosa niña de cabellos rojos rizados, era grande y… vaya.

Chloe abrió grande los ojos cuando la bebé tomó su dedo. Sonrió ampliamente.

-Vaya, vaya, tienes un buen agarre pequeña.- la bebé abrió sus ojos un poco mostrando el gris perteneciente a la familia de su cuñada. Pero esa niña tenía… su nariz y el buen agarre heredado de su abuela.

-Hola. Soy tu abuela, corazón. Pero no lo digas en voz alta. En público podemos decir que soy tu tía, ¿qué tal?.- la bebé hizo un sonido como si hubiese respondido y Chloe miró con extrema ternura a esa preciosa niña que seguro heredaría tanto belleza como inteligencia de la familia, sin notar que del otro lado del cristal de los cuneros su marido, amigos y familiares la miraban igualmente enternecidos. Alya se rió a lo bajo.

-Qué mal, algo me dice que ya no me voy a poder divertir llamándola abuela.

-No, ya no.- respondió Nathaniel con una sonrisa.- Ahora le gustará mucho que se lo recuerden.

Y así Chloe dio la bienvenida a la familia a su pequeña y linda primera nieta, Mia Anette Bourgeois Le Blanc.

….

 **Y… espero les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer, dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y nos leemos en la siguiente! Y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
